


In Denial

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Marichat May [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the suspicious hickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Marichat May. Kind of accidentally became Adrienette because I had a hard time with this prompt.
> 
> Inspiration comes from odd places. Everyone can thank my husband for giving me a hickey on my shoulder last night, because he knew it would be too cold today for me to wear a tank top.

“The suit does whatever I want,” Chat Noir stated against Marinette’s neck as he placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss there.

As if she didn’t already know that.

“That’s good to know,” she said, slowly pulling on his jingle bell to unzip the front of his suit.

She returned his kisses with fervor, beginning with his lips, then trailing down his throat until finally reaching his pulse point.

Once there, feeling his pulse jumping and knowing that she had caused that reaction, Marinette pulled the hero’s flesh into her mouth as hard as she could, causing him to groan.

She released his skin with a satisfying ‘pop’ and then waited a moment.

She watched as a red bruise formed, and grinned into his shoulder.

“Princess?” Chat said, somewhat concerned that she had stopped her ministrations.

“I guess cats aren’t the only ones who like to mark their territory,” she said, simply.

Then, she zipped his suit back up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before ordering him out of her bed, and out of her room.

“I have school in about six hours,” she said, trying not to laugh at how debauched Chat Noir looked.

His green eyes had blown wide open, and he was gaping at her as if saying, ‘Are you seriously kicked me out NOW?!’

Yes, she was.

“Goodnight, kitty,” she sing-songed, practically shoving him out of the trap door above her bed.

****

Marinette was dead tired, but she had actually dragged herself into school on time for a change. She had actually gotten more sleep than she usually did on the nights she patrolled as Ladybug, but as Marinette she had been so worked up by her late night visitor that she had laid awake for quite a while after his departure.

He had worked her up as much as she’d done to him, but she finally got a grip and fell into a sleep plagued by sexy dreams involving a certain blonde cat.

Marinette sighed and let her head fall onto her desk.

“How did this happen?” She mumbled to herself.

“Hey man,” she heard Nino say. “What’s with the scarf? It’s too hot out for a scarf.”

Marinette lifted her head just enough to see that Adrien was taking his seat directly in front of her and was, indeed, wearing the scarf she had made for him.

“Um,” Adrien was saying to his friend, and the blush on his cheeks was obvious to all. “I just felt like wearing it today. That’s all.”

Unimpressed by that answer, Nino reached over and pulled the scarf from his friend’s neck.

“OH MY GOD!” Alya squealed from next to Marinette. “YOU HAVE A HICKEY!”

Chloe could be heard sputtering in anger, because Adrien had a hickey that she had definitely not given to him.

Adrien’s face turned even more red.

For a moment, Marinette’s heart filled with jealousy. Tikki must have sense it, because she kicked within her Chosen’s purse, causing Marinette to get a grip on her emotions. The last thing she needed was to get akumatized over her crush having a hickey. After all, it’s not like he wasn’t allowed to date other people, since she was too much of a coward to tell him her feelings. And it would also make her a hypocrite, considering how she’d been with Chat just the night before…

Wait.

Squinting, Marinette took a closer look at where the hickey was located.

The side of his neck, right around his pulse point.

Her eyes flew up to take in his hair, and then back down to the hickey.

“No,” she breathed out, addressing no one in particular.

She would know that hickey anywhere. The location, the shape…

Six hours ago, she had definitely been making out with Adrien Agreste.

Marinette fainted.


End file.
